


Just another field trip story

by Alexei2020



Series: Oneshot collection [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Established Relationship, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, M/M, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Sassy Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexei2020/pseuds/Alexei2020
Summary: Peter's senior class has won a trip to Stark Industries as a reward for winning the decathlon nationals a week before graduation. Peter is just done with Flash's bullshit and Tony has a surprise.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Oneshot collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877071
Comments: 31
Kudos: 496





	Just another field trip story

**Author's Note:**

> Some pure soul mentioned in the comments that my story is really similar to another one. I had to go back and check, because I don't want to take credit for things that aren't really mine. 
> 
> I take inspiration from just about everything I read. That's how artists work. This story is not in fact me trying to make my own version of someone else's art. But I do see the similarities, and figured I should mention this other work.
> 
> People get inspired. They pick up on stuff they like and get ideas. So I would just like to clarify that, if you are a writer yourself, and you find something you like with my writing, don't hesitate to incorporate it into your own. That's how we grow and developed our own styles and imagination. 
> 
> The story I was told about can be read here. https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479415 it's an amazing story, by the way. Check it out!

Peter wraps all loose limbs around his boyfriend like a koala, hiding his face in the warmth of the older man's bare chest.

"Please don't make me. Flash is gonna make a scene and I don't want you to kill him. Please?"

Tony's laugh is making Peter shake. And does absolutely nothing to soothe his upcoming panic.

"Sweetheart. I'm not gonna kill a high schooler. Not even for messing with my stuff. Just enjoy the tour. You might learn something new." He kissed the messy mop of brown curls, in a poor attempt to calm his boy down a little.

"But everyone here already knows me. They're gonna start asking questions as soon as I enter the room. Please. Can't I just call in sick or something?" Peter could, actually, just call in sick. He was eighteen, and didn't need a guardian to do stuff like that for him anymore. But he knew himself well enough to know that he would most likely be bored out of his mind after about ten minutes, and end up down with the interns at the chemistry labs to help them out with whatever they couldn't figure out on their own. And then his class would most likely bump into him and he would be screwed anyway.

"Come on. I bet this Flash kid is gonna mop the floors with his jaw if that happened. Take this as an opportunity to set everything straight. You have one week left, and then you don't have to deal with any of them ever again." Tony ruffles his hair lovingly before he untangles himself and gets out of bed. He looks down at the puppy eyes staring pleadingly up at him and kisses the pouting lips. "Go get a shower, Sweetheart. I'll make breakfast."

Peter snorts at that. If only Tony Stark knew how to cook. He's if possible just as bad as May. So whatever breakfast is waiting for him when he emerges from the bathroom, is most likely ordered from the bakery across the street.

~*~

"Bye sweetheart, I have a presentation at your tour, by the way, so I'll see you then, but otherwise, please try to have some fun. You can introduce Ned to some of the guys down at the computer department. I still want to hire him after college." Peter rolls his eyes, but gives Tony a peck on the lips anyway. He grabs his phone and wallet on his way out, not bothering with his back pack. He'll be back here in an hour.

He sends a quick text to Ned, informing him that he's on his way and that he'll get an exclusive tour and introduction to the computer department, courtesy of Tony Stark. Happy is waiting patiently at him by the receptionist, sipping coffee and trying to not act too grumpy towards the poor woman tasked with getting all the visitor passes ready for his class.

"Morning, Happy. Jenna! Having a nice day?" He smiles at them both, gratefully grabbing for the steaming cup of coffee handed to him by Happy.

It took some time, but Happy has managed to open his heart to the cheery teen. He is oddly protective over him, and tells him repeatedly that if Tony ever steps out of line, he'll be the first to knock his teeth out.

"Good morning, Peter. Everything is going smoothly. I don't know how you can be in such a good mood at 7 am." Jenna shakes her head fondly at him as she continues to tap in all the necessary information to the visitor passes.

"Oh well, y'know. Life's good." He grins back at her before he nudges Happy in the side so they can get going. "I'll see you in an hour or so. My class has a field trip here today. Bye, Jenna!"

Peter's relationship with Tony isn't a secret at the tower. Tony flat out refused to hide in his own home, and all the workers they would bump into had signed really detailed NDAs anyway, so it's not like they could talk about it to anyone.

So they aren't exactly hiding, but they haven't made it public either. They don't go out on dates, but in their defence, they don't really have the time. Superheroing and company running takes time. They're often seen hand in hand walking down the halls of the tower, though, or running after each other laughing after a prank or some other childish game.

Peter spends his time in the back of Happy's car wondering if some of the interns or workers will accidentally reveal their relationship. They have a list of names for Peter, and some of them is less subtle than others. Mrs.Stark being one of them. But maybe he should have some faith in them if he's seen wandering around with a bunch of visitors.

~*~

"Hey man." Ned tips his head and holds out his hand for their handshake. "I knew you'd come. MJ owes me 20 bucks." Peter looks at him with a shocked expression.

"What?"

"Hey losers. Ned said you wouldn't miss the chance to set Flash straight, and I said if you willingly let him bully you for 3 years about a supposed fake internship, then you wouldn't break the streak one week before graduation. So what the hell are you doing here, Parker?" She looks just as unimpressed as usual, to her credit. Nose still in her book as she hands Ned his prize.

"It was either joining the tour or being spotted by you in the lab later." He tries to shrug is off as nothing, but the fact that MJ, who he isn't really that close with, knows him better than the guy he confidently called his best friend for 10 years, is mildly unsettling.

"Yo, Penis! Ready to be exposed as the lying bitch you are?" Flash bumps into his shoulder as he passes him, and turns to smirk triumphantly at him as he enters the school bus.

"I swear. Even Pretty Parker is better than this." He mutters to no one in particular, but Ned burst out laughing, clearly amused by the additional nickname.

"Who calls you that?!"

"The interns in chemical engineering. Tony kind of adopted it too, when he heard it. So don't be too surprised if you hear someone shouting it down the hallways later."

"Oh my god. I love it. Definitely using that in my best man speech at you wedding, man!"

"I'm not getting married, Ned!" He rolls his eyes and climbs the stairs into the already packed bus and finds a seat by the window near the back, still hearing Neds laugh behind him. This is gonna be a long day.

~*~

Thankfully, the ride back is quiet enough for Peter to calm down just a little bit. Except for the whispering and wondering whether they will meet any avengers or not. Don't they read the news? There's almost no avengers left. And the ones that haven't died or retired are living upstate. What are they supposed to do at Stark Tower anyway?

Jenna looks a little stressed out when twenty eager high schoolers enter the lobby. She scrambles over to them with all the passes in a box and a piece of paper. She locks eyes with Peter when she spots him, and he winks and smiles encouraging to her.

"Welcome to Stark Industries! My name is Jenna, and I'm gonna hand out your visitor passes and give you some basic rules before the tour guide will take over. Good?" She waits for the class to confirm, then nods and smiles a little relieved before continuing.

"Okay. Rules first. These are important. Any breaks and you'll be waiting outside for the rest of the day. Understood?" Another confirmational nod from the class.

"1. We have a no bully policy. Any employee, intern, press or visitor who is seen or heard talking or acting inappropriately towards anyone is escorted out immediately.

2\. Keep your passes visible at all times. If the security finds you without it, they will make a fuss. So please just, have them around your neck.

3\. Don't touch anything unless someone tells you it's okay.

4\. Do not, under any circumstances, wander off. Unless you have a valid reason." She looks over at Peter for the last part, and he smirks back at her. He lives her after all. If he is found walking anywhere, no one is going to question it.

"So. Passes. These are reusable, so give them back afterwards. You won't be able to use them again later anyway. Your information is stored until the tour is over. There are four types of cards. You have the white, level one passes. These are for the press and visitors. Then there's the red level 2-5, which is for the interns, and the green level 6-9 for the employees. The last one is the gold pass, and only four people have them. They don't need to show them, though, because Friday, the A.I who runs the building knows them and will let them in regardless. Any questions?" No one raises their hand, and Jenna visibly relaxes a little. Peter gives her a discreet thumbs up before meeting Flash's gaze and he mouths 'you're screwed', making Peter roll his eyes for the nth time this morning.

"I'll call your name, and you come up to me and show me your id, then you'll get your pass. Sounds good? Great!" Peter tunes out the next part, he knows she won't call his name, and he has his card in his wallet if he needs it. So he picks up his phone and sees a text from Tony.

 **TS** \- _Hope it wasn't too much of a hassle this morning. Maybe join me for lunch?_

 **PP** \- _If the tour guide lets me. There's a no wandering off rule, apparently. Wouldn't want to end up outside for the rest of the day ;)_

 **TS** \- _I'll tell Friday to call for you. Or join you in the cafeteria. It's been a while since I've checked out the food there._

 **PP** \- _are you planning on outing me as your precious twink to my class or something? :p_

 **TS** \- _I have no idea what you're talking about mrs.Stark_

 **PP** \- _asshole. See you at lunch. Love you :*_

He snaps his head up when he hears the familiar steps of Tony's other 'rescued kid' and stifles a laugh when Harley slaunters over to them, looking slightly uncomfortable in his suit and tie and gelled hair.

He glares at Peter when he sees him. And curses him with a deadly look, and Peter just knows he's jealous about Peter's casual clothing choice.

"Welcome, Midtown! My name is Harley, and I'll be your tour guide today!" His voice is too cheery for his usually snarky tone, and it doesn't suit him at all. "Before we start, any questions?"

Flash raises his hand, as if he only just noticed something off with Peter's presence.

"How come Peter Parker didn't get a visitors pass?" Jenna looks confused at him for a second, but Harley, who knows everything about the disbelief and rumours circling the school about Peter's connection to the tower just smirks mischievously and winks at Peter before he answers.

"Pretty Parker here has his own pass already. He works here, after all." Is all he says, and Peter sends a deadly glare in his direction as the other students stifles a laugh at the ridiculous nickname. "Anything else? No? Good. Now. Step over to the security scan, please. Friday will announce you as you step through, and wait on the other side."

Everyone shuffles impatiently over to the scans and Peter can practically feel Ned vibrating beside him.

"Betty Brant, white level one. Welcome."

"Eugene Thompson, white level one. Welcome."

"Michelle Jones, white level one. Welcome back." A few students turn to look at her, but she, in true MJ fashion just shrugs and picks her book up on the other side to continue reading as the other students awe their way through.

"Ned Leeds, white level one. Welcome back." Flash whips his head around so fast Peter is surprised it's still attached to his neck. Shouldering his way through the other students he steps in front of Ned, pointing an accusing finger at him and snarls.

"What the fuck have you done here before, Leeds?! You have an imaginary internship too?!"

"Uhm, no? I-"

"Peter Parker, welcome home. Should I inform boss of your return?" Peter sighs as he picks up his phone and wallet, turning to look at the stunned faces of his classmates. Flash looks like he's being boiled alive, and Ned visibly relaxes when he realizes he doesn't have to explain what he's been doing at the tower.

"Home?! You hacked the AI, didn't you?!" Flash shoves a hand in Peter's shoulder, and looks about ready to burst from anger.

"Why is it so hard for you to believe that I work here? And no, Friday, that won't be necessary, he already knows I'm here."

"No way you live here though. Who would want to live with you?! Not even your parents wanted you!" And okay, _ouch_. Ned and Harley flinches at the comment, but Peter's face is just as bored as it was a few moments ago. He's just so done with this.

"Excuse me?! Did you not catch the no bullying rule?"

"Now now, don't be hasty. I think it's just overwhelming for everyone. No need to kick anyone out before the tour even starts, right?" Mr. Harrington steps in between Peter and Flash, giving them both a knowing look before he looks apologetically at Harley.

"He gets one chance. And if he doesn't behave, he's out. Mr. Stark is extremely strict about the rules here. I assume you won't risk my job by standing up for a bully, right?" Harley puts up another fake, innocent smile and both Peter and Ned snorts, knowing exactly how fake it is.

~*~

Peter and Ned hangs out in the back of the group, discussing the upcoming star wars movie as Harley tries his best to act professionally in front of a bunch of kids barely a couple years younger than himself.

As they walk the long halls of the PR floor (yes, they have their own floor, with every mistake Mr.Stark ever made, they needed the man power) they stumble into a slightly busy Pepper Potts and her assistant.

"Oh, hello. My name is Pepper Potts. Active CEO of Stark Industries. I hope Harley here is taking good care of you." She smiles politely and makes eye contact with everyone. When she spots MJ her face light up, like she was hoping she would come. And the most terrifying thing about that is that it doesn't surprise neighter Peter, Ned or Harley at all. "Miss Jones! A pleasure to see you again! Would you mind coming by my office later? I have something I would like to discuss with you." MJ nods, and confirms she'll be by her office during lunch, and then Pepper turns to Peter and he just knows she'll embarrass him all the way into next week.

"Mrs.Stark! Lovely as always. You still up for dinner this weekend?" Peter groans and glares at her, and he can feel twenty sets of confused eyes set on him.

"Sure thing, Pep. I'll try to drag Mr.Stark out of the lab in time, if not it'll be just you and me." So much for keeping the relationship a secret until graduation. There's no way twenty nosy teenagers is gonna keep their mouths shut about Tony Stark dating a eighteen year old. NDA or not.

"What's with all these nicknames, dude?!" Ned laughs behind him, and the other's murmur in agreement. Peter just sighs and turns to Harley, signalling for him to keep going. Thankfully, he gets the point, and leads them along.

~*~

The chemical engineering labs is a mess when they get there. No one is doing whatever they're supposed to. Talking by the coffee machine or dozing off at their lab table. And Peter is about to lose it. This is his department. The class is standing outside, looking through a floor to ceiling window as Harley explains what is supposed to be happening on the other side.

Peter opens the door and clears his throat. He crosses his arms for good measure as he watches the interns scramble to their stations and looking both guilty and terrified at once. Peter kind of likes the power he has over these people, even as he's younger than all of them. "Pretty Parker! Can you come look at this for a second?"

And then all hell breaks loose. Flash flies through the door, grabbing Peter by the collar and looks ready to murder him in front of everyone. "All right, Parker! What the hell is going on?! How many dicks did you suck to get everyone to agree to this pathetic lie of yours?!"

The interns look like aliens just attacked them, their teacher is trying to shoulder his way through the mass of students gathered around them to see as much as possible, and Harley is two seconds away from snapping Flash's neck.

"Alright. Enough you two. Thompson, let go of Parker. Parker, please. Just give this up already. You had your fun. Don't force these poor hardworking people to lie for you too." Wait what?

"You actually think I have the ability to make the whole of Stark Industries to lie for me? For what? One week of fame? Really?" Peter is thouroghly stunned by his teacher. And by the look of it, so is the interns and Harley.

"You're in high school. Mr. Stark doesn't hire high schoolers as interns. And I really doubt he would give you this much authority. Just stop this already."

"Sir. Mr. Parker actually has the power to boss everyone around. If he wanted to." Peter smiles gratefully at the intern who stood up to him. Tim. He makes a mental note to mention it for Tony at lunch, and shrugs of Flash's hand like it was nothing, even though Flash's knuckles are white from gripping his shirt. He is so done.

"Mr. Harrington. Sir. I did have an internship here when I was 15. Over time it has grown to be more than that. This is my department in the company. These are my interns. And I would really appreciate it if you would stop acting like this in front of them. I could provide you with the legal documents, but you really have no right to see them, and by now, I doubt you would believe me anyway."

Peter looks over at the interns and nods for them to keep working, telling them he'll come down later to help with whatever they needed help with to begin with, before walking past both Flash and the teacher and the rest of his class mates. He shouts for Harley over his shoulder that he'll meet up with them at the cafeteria for lunch and drags Ned with him towards the elevator. He was promised a trip to the computer department, and Peter really needs a break.

Ned is all over the place when they get there. Like a kid on christmas or an over stimulated puppy. Its adorable. And everything Peter needs right now. Peter takes the opportunity to sit down on one of the couches placed there with a steaming cup of coffee and just watches as Ned practically runs from computer to computer, asking questions a mile a minute to the poor employees trying to do their job.

He checks his phone while he listens to Ned's rambling, and sees a new text from Tony.

 **TS** \- _Sorry for all the trouble. I saw the footage. I'll take care of it at lunch._

 **PP** \- _and what exactly are_ _you_ _planning to do?_

 **TS** \- _don't_ _worry about it sweetheart._ _I'm_ _proud of the way you handled everything, but let me fix this?_

 **PP** \- _I'm_ _kind of worried about your ways of "fixing" things. There's a reason you have a whole floor dedicated to fixing things for you_

 **TS** \- _I've already talked with Pepper. Don't worry._

 **PP** \- _somehow that makes it worse. What are you planning?_

 **TS** \- _you'll see._ _Take_ _care of Ned, see you in 20. Love you_

 **PP** \- _love you too._

Peter is blushing from head to toe. He has a sinking feeling the man has planned to use this trip to expose their relationship. It's not like they haven't talked about it. They've been together for one and a half year. And while sneaking around haven't really been an issue, the thought of having to tell the press that no, they never did anything illegal, and no Tony isn't a perv, and yes Peter really wants this, while still keeping out the part of Peter being Spider-Man and way more mature than other eighteen year olds, way stronger than Tony and can relate to him on a level impossible for him to do with someone his own age, is kind of freaking him out.

~*~

It takes some persuading, but eventually he's able to lure Ned away from his heaven and to the cafeteria with a promise of all the foods he can stuff in his mouth, free of charge.

As they stand in the elevator though, Peter's nerves reach a new high as his best friend is way too excited for free food, and looks like he's hiding something. The sinking feeling of Tony actually going through with telling everyone about them is making his hands sweaty, and all he can do is pray for it to not be too embarrassing or too much.

He could just corner Ned, and he'll surely spill every little detail he knows about whatever's going on, but the guy looks so proud of himself for being able to not say anything for once, and Peter doesn't really feel like being the asshole to ruin that for him.

Trying not to overthink everything, Peter fills his plate with eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes, sausages and waffles. Probably enough to feed the whole damn PR department alone, but he's a growing spider, and he's doing his best not to freak out.

He can hear the moment Tony enters the room. It sounds like all the hearts around him stops for a beat too long and trying to catch up the missing time by picking up the speed. He doesn't look up when the soft humming of the arc reactor gets closer. Just stuffs his mouth with syrup covered pancakes and listens as Flash's footsteps comes closer too.

"Mr. Stark! Hi! My name is Flash Thompson. Can I ask you a question?" Tony's steps stops, and Peter can hear the internal growl deep in his chest.

"I know who you are, mr. Thompson. If you'll give me a minute, I'll answer any question you have. I just need to talk to mr. Parker here, first." Peter tries with all his might not to panic, or laugh, or cry, or just drop dead on the spot. He's not made for this much attention all in one day. Flash's whispering 'Watch this, it's gonna be good' really doesn't help his impending heart attack.

"Hi, sweetheart." Tony waits patiently for Peter to look up at him, and when he does, he somehow wishes he didn't. His boyfriend is standing there in front of him, with a fond, yet nervous smile on his lips. Crow feet defined by the crinkling of his eyes. Looking just as beautiful as always.

"Hi." Is all he can muster, and even that comes out as a cracked whisper. What is wrong with him? It's like he's back to being a star strucked fifteen year old. Tony reaches out for his hand and all but drags him to his feet and into his safe embrace when he shakily curls his fingers around the offered ones in front of him.

"Please forgive me for this, sweetheart. But you know how I am" he whispers so low only Peter can hear it, but before he can even react to it Tony has stepped back to look at him thouroghly, and when he speaks next Peter is really glad he has the chair behind him so he doesn't fall to the floor in a massive puddle of loose limps.

"Peter Parker, I've known you for almost 4 years now. You came into my life as a ball of sunshine and somehow made all the trouble I've been through worth it. You looked at me like I hung the moon, and worshipped the ground I stood on. And as adorable as it was, It was nothing compared to the first time you talked back to me. With a fire I didn't even know you had. You keep my feet on the ground. You yell at me when I spend too much time in the lab. You're not afraid to call me out on my bullshit. And then you died. And I didn't know what to do with myself. It was like a piece of me died with you. And that was when I realized I needed you in my life. Permanently. I had no idea if you even wanted me like that. I didn't care. I would have been okay with whatever you wanted me to be. As long as earth had Peter Parker back. And seeing you all healthy and strong and still smiling like you hadn't just come back from the dead, it was the happiest I've ever been. Until you agreed to try out this relationship thing. And then you did it again when you moved in. So now I want to ask you to make me the happiest man alive once again, because this is a drug, and I want the world to know how insanely happy you make me. Will you marry me and become the other Mr. Stark?" Tony manages to get down on one knee and pull out a black box before Peter's mouth starts to talk without confronting his brain first.

"You're too cheesy for your own good, you know that? Of course I'll marry you, asshole!" He slowly slids down to the floor, taking Tony's face in his hands and gently pressing their lips together. It's sweet and soft and they work in harmony, forgetting for a moment that Peter's class is now staring in disbelief and wonder. "But I will make you sleep on the couch if you ever interrupt my meals again."

Tony laughs. With tears running down his cheeks and hands shaking. Peter runs his hand through the man's hair and grabs the box, opening it before he can even begin to comprehend what's going on, and stares at the vibranium band shining back at him. Gold and red. And Peter has to laugh too, at how much thought Tony must have put into this whole thing.

"What the fuck?!" Oh right. Flash. Tony sighs and gets to his feet, discreetly wiping his face before turning around to face the intruding person, destroying their moment.

"Right. What was your question?"

"I thought Penis here was whoring himself out to get what he wanted. Turns out Iron Man is a fucking pervert as well. Just wait until the press finds out about this."

"Don't worry, mr. Thompson, my PR department, my CEO and one of your class mates, Michelle Jones is currently going over the footage of my proposal and getting it ready for publication. Anything else?" So they were all in on this? How did Peter miss it?

"This is disgusting. Who knew the great savior of the universe was a faggot?" The whole room lets out a gasp as Flash spits at the floor in front of Tony and storms out. Mr. Harrington is looking like he wants the floor to swallow him, and when Tony raises an eyebrow to challenge him, he simply nods once and stumbles out after his student.

Ned is the first one to formally congratulate them, saying something about the nicknames and his best man speech again, but Peter can't really make out what exactly he's talking about. Still too stunned about Flash's behaviour. He knew the guy was a dick. He's experienced that for many years. Yet he never would have thought of him to be an open homophob. And definitely not one to lash out at Iron Man. Or Tony Stark.

One more glance down at the ring in his hands and all worries about Flash is gone. It doesn't matter that the dude is a homophobic douchebag. It doesn't matter what the whole world will think of their relationship. Or that he's gonna be the most popular kid in school for the next week. He has Tony Stark. And it's more than he ever even dreamed of.

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if the characters are not at all like they're supposed to. It was my first attempt at a starker fic, and I don't really ship them. Going over the story after a while, I can see that even Flash is a bit too much. 
> 
> I hope you like it regardless.


End file.
